a Family legacy
by Vigorous
Summary: not much of a story here, just something I wrote up on a whim after being inspired to do so. Enjoy my use of a non used character in this medium


"hey Brent!"

My roommate called out for me,

"some snooty-soundin' guy's on the phone, says he's got somethin' for ya that should take your interest, I bet it's dicks, I know how you love those~"

I pause my game, and pinch the bridge of my nose,

"godammit, Mike, just shut up and give me the phone."

I respond, holding my hand up from hy relaxed position on the couch, the phone was thrown, finding it's way to my hand,

"Brent Masters, I believe?"

the voice on the other end asks,

"yeah, that's me...what's up?"

I ask in response, all the while furrowing my brow, trying to discern the voice, did I even know this guy?

"Brent Masters, I come baring news of your Aunt of the Masters line, she expired today, in her sleep, and, as her humble servant, I have taken it upon myself to let you know of her requests of you in her will."

I was dumbstruck, Auntie Jez was dead? She actually left me something in her will for me? Last I recalled, we weren't too familiar,

"I'll take your silence as sign to continue, your Aunt has stated in her will that she is leaving her Estate to you, and my service is to be at your disposal, as well...the contents of the estate are being divide up amongst the ahem...lesser members of the family."

at this point I cut him off,

"Lesser? Jez got something against Dad?"

"yes, Jez has harbored resentment against your parents, your father for marrying your mother, and your mother for dragging him away from his family."

wow, rather blunt, this one,

"Jeez...that's a bit much to take in."

"that's what you said last night~!"

Mike cut in, causing me to clasp my hand over the receiver,

"shut up Mike, this is serious shit right here!"

I respond, before returning to the phone,

"so, the Masters Estate is..."

"yours, yes, along with my Service."

the man on the other end responds,

"alright...is transport gonna be arranged? I'm assuming it's madatory for me to be there for a while, at least, right?"

"yes, given he upcoming funeral that your Aunt has requested your presence for, and the amount of time it would take for you to pack, you will be given three days before your escorts come to pick you up."

Arceus, three days and my life is gonna change completely...well, I'll have to break the 'tragic' news to Mike.

"very well, I'll get started right away."

I say before hanging up and throwing the phone back at Mike,

"gonna need to find a new Whipping boy, Mike, I'm outta here in three days."

I simply say, before unpausing the game, and continuing to play, Mike making his way out and watching,

"three days, huh?"

he asks,

"yeah."

"huh."

we had a serious guy friend relationship here, as it was blatantly obvious, our grunts only punctuated by the occasional curse or complaint, like...

"Fuck! These wolves are relentless..stop moving so I can shoot out your livers!"

but let's not get off track, the three days came and went, I packe what little I had to my name, not even a single pokeball to my name, I found other pursuits in life, such as Video games, reality was for suckers anyway, right?

Anyway, when I got to the Estate, a place that I couldn't even fathom what to do with, the door was answered, not by some wrinkly and creepy old man as I expected from the voice, but a weird...floating things, with a mass of large red eyes stretching around his head?

"I see you might be confused, young Master, allow me to explain."

he says, floating aside as I made my way in,

"I am a Claydol that has been in the Masters family for generations, my name is Dogu."

I look back at him and ask

"how many generations are e talking, here?"

the Claydol brings his 'hand' to the supposed front of his face,

"hm, it must be nearing twelve, now."

Arceus, this thing was ancient...

I shuffled a bit,

"that's great but, uhh...why aren't you dead or something, by now? last I heard, pokemon grow old, too."

the Claydol nodded,

"that is true of most, but, as a Claydol, I am ageless."

"you sure sound old, though."

I respond, before he responds, in the voice denoting a younger man, not too much younger,

"I can shift these things easily, to match my current master's tastes."

he responds, nodding, I scratch my head,

"well, aren't you a bundle of surprises? anyway, mind showing me what's what around here?"

I ask the vaguely creepy floating thing before me...I was then given the grand tour, as my luggage was brought in,

at the end of this, all I could say is,

"yeah, I'm not going to use at least half of these rooms."

the Claydol looks back at me and adds,

"you might find a use for them later in life, and as Such, I will stil preserve their spotless nature for you if that day arrives."

I shrug,

"Doubt it, but anyway, I think I'm gonna go check out the bedroom, get myself used to the digs."

I responds, before heading off, the Claydol following me,

"uhh...Why're you following me?"

"I must always be prepared to serve my master's Whims"

he responds, which earned a sigh from me,

"Brent, call me Brent."

"very well, Master Brent."

he responds, I shake my head,

"Young Master Brent?"

I shake my head again,

"...handsome master Brent?"

the Claydol asks, which just confused me, where'd THAT come from?

"uhh...I'd prefer JUST Brent, please."

I respond,

"very Well, M-Brent."

the Claydol responds to me, seeming to have trouble with that...still, I head to my bedroom, sitting on the bed, the Claydol hovering nearby, we stare at each other silently for a moment, before I ask,

"where'd that 'Handsome' thing come from?"

the Claydol nods, it's expression unchanging,

"my current Master is the most important thing to me, and I'll do whatever is required to make sure they are comfortable, and happy."

"right...and that includes compliments that make me uncomfortable?"

I ask, the Claydol fretting after this,

"I aplogise, Mas...Brent, what is it that made you uncomfortable?"

seriously? He was seriously gonna ask me this?

"I dunno, maybe that you're male?"

the Claydol shook his head,

"no, I have no gender, my voice is determined according to my master's wishes."

he responds, apparently he was an it, then?

I shrug,

"alright, fine...why didn't you just default to a Gender Neutral voice or something?"

"I overheard the one you call Mike say-"

I cut 'him' off there,

"woah woah woah, Mike's just an Idiot, who likes to make shit up."

"so you don'-"

"NO, Jeez...wait...if that's why you kept the male voice...Dogu, what are you leaving out, here?"

I ask, furrowing my brow at the Claydol,

"I make myself avaliable for My Master's Whims, all of them."

'it' responds, having taken on a more androgynous voice, now,

"alright, creepy, whatever."

I responds, before rolling my eyes,

"I'm gona get some sleep now, so...vacate my room, or whatever you want to call it."

I responds, as I take my shoes off

"yes, Mast..no, Brent."

the Claydol responds, before floating off, closing the door behind itself, I then settled in for sleep...

however, even that was interrupted by the claydol, it's words burned images into my mind...what the hell did all the previous masters of this thing do to it? Was it expecting the same shit from me?...Maybe this is why Dad left the country with Mom...

I get up some time later, to a meal already set up...shit, it was even what I had a craving for.

I sat down at the table, starting to eat the slider style burgers set out for me, the Claydol as always was watching, I felt the need to ask,

"why'd you make these for me?"

"I scanned your mind after I sensed your hunger growing during your slumber, and found your mental craving for these, I hope they are satisfactory, Brent."

I chuckled softly,

"well, thanks."

I responded, not even seeming to notice the whole 'I scanned your mind' thing, I was too wrapped up in the meal...

Dogu seemed a little disappointed in the response I gave, but didn't show it, being unable to show emotions on your body could be a bitch, sometimes...

so, it moved back, looking through the cupboard, and bringing some steak sauce over, handing it to me,

"ah? I was just thinking this would work wonders with the burgers, thank you."

I respond, taking it, and putting it on the remaining burgers, afterwards, I bit into one, giving a satisfied groan, I didn't notice at the time, but that groan caused Dogu to tremble slightly...

the rest of the week passed on much like this, but what I didn't notice was Dogu continualy going above and beyond, that and Dogu's voice slowly shifting to a female one, it happened so gradually I didn't notice the change...another thing that changed is...I guess I stopped minding the whole 'master' thing, Dogu seemed to struggle otherwise.

the next morning, I got up, to breakfast in bed, Dogu floating nearby, ready to serve, as always, I began to eat, not wanting to turn down such a well crafted meal, but, aterwards I felt the need to ask,

"Dogu, why do you do so much for me? I never asked for any of this."

Dogu moved a little closer and responded,

"My Master's satisfaction is the most important thing..."

at this point, decidedly she looked down towards my crotch,

"ah, you seem rather pent up, Master brent, may I assist?"

what...

"Dogu..are you asking...right now?"

Dogu trembled a little,

"please? I want to do my best to take care of you."

she asked, I rubbed my head, before asking,

"why are you so eager to do this?"

Dogu looks left and right, before saying

"hearing my Master's groans of satisfaction is the greatest pleasure to me."

well..that certainly explained some things...

I look at her, and say,

"I dunno, Dogu, giant clay thing isn't really doing it for me."

I was trying to avoid it, in a way, what I wasn't expecting was Dogu's eyes to glow, and for her body to shift, to become somewhat more humanoid, curved like a woman, the head shrinking a bit...something like a cross between a human and a Claydol...between it's short stuby legs, there was definitely a slit there, I could see it...

"is that better, Master Brent?"

she asks, a psychic presence rubbing against my leg, she wasn't going to give up,

"alright, Dogu, come here."

I said, bringing her into my arms, and moving the covers and mt boxers out of the way,

"what are you going to do, Master Brent?"

"I'm going to try and let you feel physical pleasure."

Dogu nodded, starting to move lower, I assisted her motions, as I felt her lower lips begin to part, hah...they were warmer than I thought they'd be, she always looked so cold, she gave a soft moan, herself, as she felt this, quite possibly for the first time,

"your groans are special to me, M-Master."

she said softly, as she was lowered to the hilt, she felt so perfect around me, squeezing my length, her stubby arms resting on my shoulders, now, ler legs short enough to just touch my knees, I let out a groan of pleasure as I brought her back up, and down once more, this in turn causing her inner walls to clamp down on me, as she trembled softly, against my touch,

"Hah..Dogu, you feel wonderful."

I said softly, before continuing to raise and lower the eager Claydol,

"thank you, Master, you do too..."

she responds, shakily, as I brought her down again, giving a soft thrust into it at the same time, I continued this for a while, before deciding to move around to a better position, sitting on my knees, moving her into an 'all fours' position, I say that, but neither hands nor feet were touching the bed, that didn't stop me though, from gripping her sides, starting to thrust into her, quickly pulling out afterward, repeating the process again and again, giving short moans with each one, in turn causing her own pleasure to increase, I had heard her cry out twice by this point, she wasn't lying when she said my groans of satisfaction brought her pleasure, it seemed...

I deicded to stop holding back, going all out, pistoning in and out of the eager girl as she pushed back against me with each thrust, hoping to pull me just a little further inside, my cock was starting to throb within her depths,

"you're close, Master~"

she moaned out,

"don't hold back, please, give me all you've got~"

she sounded rather sultry right now, but what she said, and how she said it, it was so effective, drifing me on that little bit harder, as I was brought into a strong orgasm, my sed rocketing out into her, filling her, so to speak...she gave a loud cry of pleasure, and I felt he clamp and squeeze my length, wildly, milking me for all I had,

"oh god!"

I shouted, thrusting through it,

"why didn't I do this before!?"

I was lost in the pleasure that Dogu so eagerly provided for me, but I was soon drained, my orgasm having stretched on longer than I'd realized, I pulled back, falling back into my bed,

"haah..."

Dogu climbed up onto me, rubbing my chest,

"mm~, you won't hesitate to tell me next time, will you, Master~?"

she asked, all I could do was nod, before giving her forehead a soft kiss,

"thank you, Dogu..."

I said, wearily, my eyes starting to close

Dogu took this sign, and began floating off, the feminine figured one dispersing into purple energy, the natural Dogu was a few feet away from that point,

"the power of perception is a wonderful thing, don't you think?"

she asked, looking back at me

"well... aren't you a bundle of surprises?"

I asked, grinning softly, before passing out

it looked like things just got a lot better, here... 


End file.
